


Of Dinosaurs and Playgrounds

by Rice_Krispie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cards, Children, Crossdressing, Dinosaurs, Forced Crossdressing, Gen, Jealousy, Lolita, Other, Playgrounds, Sorry Not Sorry, city, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rice_Krispie/pseuds/Rice_Krispie
Summary: A small writing about Noah Kaiba and a playground.  Short, and maybe OC.





	Of Dinosaurs and Playgrounds

The sun shone brightly through the trees in a park seldom frequented by those in the city. It was still too early in the morning for everyone to come out from their homes and play. Sunrise, I guess it's called. 

I'm sitting on the bench gazing at the swingset. What have I been doing...what am I doing even now? I rub my ears to ease the chillbumps setting in and smile at a few chirping birds perching on the playground. 

It's a new playground. They tore down the other useless one for something newer. Better. Bigger. More loud and colorful. 

My adoptive brother Seto told me to come here. Said it would be good to reflect. But I'm just a bit too old for places like this. And that's the problem, isn't it? Instead of my useful white shorts and vest, I'm wearing a blue lolita dress with sailor appliques and a ribbon tied around the neck. Bloomers decored with white lace underneath. My cheeks are burning red in embarassment...

But why? I've worn these things many times..why would I start feeling feverish or embarassed over these garments?

My teal hair is tied in long pigtails...instead of being short, cut off at the ears. I twirl the pigtail in my hand and wonder....why. Is this the look I'm supposed to have and enjoy? Or is it just what they want to see me as, for their sick, strange fantasies? 

Across the road I see the remains of the playground of before. I recall going there when no one is around, just to prove that I can, that its my personal space and no one can tell me I can't. They can't see "See, look, you have freedom, but you can't come here traumatizing the locals with your appearance. You're much too old for these things." 

The bright orange and purple dinosaur that has just emerged from the pavement smiles at me. A strange smile, a plastic, fake, forced smile. I guess many children will enjoy hanging onto it, to look at it, yell at it, or whatever children do these days. What do kids do? Play? Why would they be allowed to do that with each other?

I throw a pebble and move to sit on the playground swing. And why shouldn't I? It's a free park. My arms are bruised and scratched...but I could never tell Seto or Mokuba how this happened. They would send me off to a hospital at once. Labeling me loony, or whatever they do in hospitals. Saying I'm imagining the feelings inside of me, that bubble up lately without warning. Like a T-Rex or Velociraptor in a mad heat. 

The rubble was mine. I played freely there. I showed things about my body others would find treacherous. Pale, porcelain skin. Trapped inside the body of a lacey doll. Is it wrong to say that? I guess it is. I'm sickening. As far as humans go, I'm pretty sick. I guess it's why I go to hospitals all the time. Or to psychiatrists. Because I'm. Not. Human. 

I guess this is what they call growing up. A very, very delayed adulthood. My head tilts to the side, thinking of Seto-sama. How powerful he is, how tall he is, how mature he is. And here I am, ready to fall to tears in a sailor lolita dress at Domino Park. Dirty knees, crossed agressively against my body. 

I feel my body move up and down on the swing. Up and down, sometimes in a fluid motion, sometimes with bumps and turns as I pause on the pebbles. Slam my red doll shoes into the pavement. Well. I understand now why they'd want to hide me from the children who can rightfully use this playground. I'm a public scandal. 

Hmph. 

Well..scandal or not, I have to try, right? Who are they to call my emotions and feelings scandalous. 

I jump off the swing and run to the bench where my backpack is sitting, silently, holding a card deck that Mokuba helped me to build. I guess...machines can play too. Right? 

........continue?


End file.
